


Lost Till I Found You

by xxDark_Blue



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDark_Blue/pseuds/xxDark_Blue
Summary: Hades’ insomnia still hasn’t improved, but he doesn’t mind so much anymore.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Lost Till I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t written in quite a while. I’m dealing with a lot of rough personal stuff, that has really messed me up, and made it hard to do anything, let alone write. I keep trying to write for my other stories, and I just can’t seem to do it. 
> 
> This was born out of the need for something happy. It’s small, it’s not good, but at least it’s something. 
> 
> Written while listening to “Lost” by Dermot Kennedy.

Hades eyes fluttered open, still slow from sleep. He leaned over to look at the clock. 4 am. Still too early to get up. One of these days, insomnia wouldn’t trouble him as it did now, or maybe it always would. It didn’t bother him as much as it once did. That mostly had something to do with the sleeping form next to him. 

Persephone’s shoulders rose and fell with her even breathing, and she was curled up in such a way that she had cocooned herself in the blankets, taking most of them. Hades thought it was adorable, and he didn’t mind the cold. As long as she was pressed against him, he didn’t care if the world froze over. Her face was radiant, even in sleep, though every time he told her, she brushed it off. That was okay. He would continue to tell her how beautiful she was for the rest of eternity. He couldn’t wait.

This was still so new to him, and he thanked the moon and stars for that night that she ended up in his car, changing his life forever. It had only been a few months that they had been married, but it had been the best few months of his achingly long existence. He turned back toward her gently, and reached over and twirled a small piece of her hair between his fingers. 

He had been lost, so lost, until he had found her. He had thought he would never find a partner, never find love. He certainly hadn’t thought it would come in the form of a young and beautiful -inside and out- goddess of spring. He couldn’t deserve someone like this, could he? He was grateful that in love, we don’t decide. Love chose you, he had learned, whether he was deserving or not. 

He knew she had insecurities herself. She was still figuring out how to be queen, still learning her new kingdom, still reconciling her mother's awful terms to come, but He knew that not only could she handle it, she would master it with grace. He was so sure of it. She shone brighter than any he had ever met. If only she could see herself through his eyes, she wouldn’t doubt herself; her ability. Plus, just like him, she didn’t have to do it alone anymore. She didn’t need his help, but he would give it when she asked, just as Hades knew she would do for him. They had each other now, and they would face eternity together. His heart swelled at the thought. 

Persephone stirred, and her lips moved, as if lost in a dream. She then snuggled closer to his chest. He draped an arm over her, leaned in to kiss the top of her head, and pulled her closer, settling back into the bed for a few more hours. Even if he didn’t fall back asleep, this was more than enough. It would always be enough.


End file.
